Starting A Fire
by AmyPond456
Summary: What would happen if the Winchesters and their guardian angel were forced to play out their roles as characters from Sherlock? Chaos ensures as Gabriel once again interferes.


Author's note:

I hate my job. I spend hours on end standing behind a cash register with nothing to do. That is until I got the idea to start writing Destiel smut during downtime at work. This story took me countless shifts and the back of eleven Kohl's email sign-up pads to complete. Now all my coworkers know me as the anti-social girl with the pen and paper. ("Er, yes, I'm writing out my shopping list. Because I totally wouldn't be here at work writing gay porn about angels of the Lord.")

After first watching the episode Changing Channels (four times in a row, I might add), I got the idea in my head to write Sam, Dean and Cas being forced to play out yet another of Gabriel's TV show fantasies… this time BBC's Sherlock. Got a bit of JohnLock action going on. Even if you don't watch Sherlock, you'll still get the story. Anyway, this is my first attempt writing smut so please excuse its awfulness. Any input is appreciated.

* * *

Starting A Fire

Dean Winchester looked down at the pipe he held in his hand. A perplexed look crossed his face as he placed it between his lips and hesitantly took a step forward toward the mirror revealing a deerstalker cap atop his head.

"You've got to be kidding me," scowled Dean. "I'm Sherlock freaking Holmes."

"Uh, Dean?" Sam nervously called from the other room.

"Wait, don't tell me. You're Watson." Dean chuckled at the thought. The irony of Gabriel, if this was his doing, turning them into the world's two most famous detectives was humorous to say the least.

"Guess again." Sam said as he stepped in the doorway, his face filled with embarrassment. Dean's mouth dropped at the sight of his brother wearing a busy floral print dress complete with pastel frock. Dean buckled over in laughter, having to grab hold of knees for support.

"Why, Mrs. Hudson! You look positively, er, dashing."

"This isn't funny, Dean." Sam said with all seriousness. Dean attempted to compose himself.

"Right" he said clearing his throat as he wore his best poker face. "It's just that look really suits you. You got the whole housekeeper landlady thing going on." Dean cracked a smile.

Sam glared furiously at his brother. "Bite me."

Both of them turn their glances to the narrow staircase of 221 Baker Street at the sudden sound of commotion downstairs as if someone fell into a china cabinet. The brothers looked at each other and as if reading one another's minds, they turned to race down the staircase, Sam following right behind. Halfway down, Sam fell forward, knocking Dean off his feet, sending the two of them tumbling down the remainder of steps. Sam landed painfully directly on top of Dean, slamming him against the tile floor. Normally this wouldn't have been awkward but having his own brother laying on top of him in a dress made Dean rather uncomfortable.

"What the hell, Sammy!"

Dean struggled to get up from underneath Sam who was attempting to pull his shoe off, obviously unconcerned with Dean.

"You try running down stairs in these!" Sam exclaimed as he held up a beige ladies shoe with a snapped off heel.

"Really, Sam?" Dean frowned at his little brother. "It's a wonder they got a shoe big enough." He said, almost inaudible. Turning his back, he trudged off to investigate.

"Hold up. If I'm Mrs. Hudson and you're Sherlock, who's Watson?" Sam said as he sat on the steps removing his other shoe to make his balance even again.

"Beats me." Dean shrugged, continuing to walk away.

Sam jumped up, following his brother into the next room. "No, really. Why couldn't I have been Watson instead of… th-this.?"

"Screw Watson." Frustrated with Sam's endless whining, Dean abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned around only to be plummeted by none other than an angel in a trench coat who had apparently been following behind.

"I- I don't understand. Why would you want to screw me?" Castiel said making quotation gestures at the term.

Concern masked Dean's face as he looked at the angel. "Uh, Cas? What happened to your face?" It was more than obviously Dean was ignoring Cas's clueless remark. "It looks like you lost a fight with a frying pan."

Castiel frantically waved his hands back and forth as if playing a game of charades. "Shhhh! Don't call me that!"

"You okay, Cas?"

Cas looked positively frightened. As if the blood and scrapes covering his face weren't enough, the fact that Cas was actually afraid had Dean convinced this was serious.

"How do you think I ended up looking like this?"

"What's going on? Who did this to you?" Dean reached his hands out putting them on either side of Castiel's shoulders. "Was it Gabriel? I swear I'll rip his insides out through his through."

Cas brought his hand up, placing it gently on Dean's arm. He looked into those piercing green eyes of his and softly spoke. "He wants us to act out the parts like before. Play the roles, whatever those may be. I first refused to obey. The consequences were severe. My brother is more powerful than I and wouldn't except anything other than my full corporation. Although, I fear I don't understand what Gabriel wants from me, having no knowledge of such things as television programs."

Dean nodded. "Just follow my lead."

"When I find that son of a bitc-" Sam was cut off by Cas who was wide-eyed.

"Please, listen to me. You need to be-" Cas turned to Dean and whispered, "Who is he supposed to be?"

"Mrs. Hudson. She's the landlady."

Cas nodded. "Right. Mrs. Hudson."

Sam advanced toward Cas, probably looking a lot less intimidating that he intended, considering his attire. "I don't give a damn what Mrs. Hudson-"

"You had better start unless you want to suffer the consequences." Castiel said firmly, motioning to his bloodied face.

Dean took a step between the two men. "How precisely do you expect me to concentrate with you two imbeciles bickering like school children?"

Sam and Cas turned dead silent, staring open mouthed at Dean who was now behaving nothing like Dean. Cas placed his hand on his shoulder as an expression of gratitude.

"We're quite finished."

Dean's lips curled in a smile. "I should expect nothing less, my dear Watson."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh common! You're not really gonna go along with thi- OWW!" Sam rubbed his arm scowling at Cas standing innocently beside him.

The angel looked at Dean with a smoldering gaze. "Why don't we send Mrs. Hudson here to bake us a pie." Cas slowly said, enunciating each word as if reading from a script. It was far too obvious acting was not his forte.

Dean turned to his brother, the landlady. "Yes, Mrs. Hudson. Quite an ingenious thought, John. Why don't you?"

"Like hell I am!" Sam stormed off toward the front door. The moment his hand reached the knob, the doorbell rang. Sam hesitated before turning the handle and slowly opening the door. It creaked open followed by an unexpected splattering sound. Cas and Dean exchanged puzzled looks, their view of Sam being blocked by the open door. He slowly turned around, closing the door behind him, his face covered in cream pie.

"One cherry pie coming right up." Sam muttered in a halfhearted Mrs. Hudson imitation as he sulked off to the kitchen.

Cas turned to Dean and whispered in his ear, "Gabriel takes these games very seriously. We must proceed with caution and abide by his rules. If we don't-"

Dean placed his finger on Cas's lips. "In that case..."

Dean slowly traced the outline of the angels lips before leaning in and placing his own lips on Cas's. Hesitant at first, Cas slowly gave in, softly moving his lips against Dean's. The kiss became increasingly passionate as the two men finally gave into the desire which had been building up inside of them for so long. A wave of pleasure and emotions filled Castiel. Everything he was feeling was new to him but he knew he wanted more. Not entirely sure why Dean was feeling his hands down the angel's back, Cas could only hope it meant he was enjoying it as much as he was. Dean's hands continued working their way downward, lifting up Cas's coat and sliding under the back of his pants. Dean squeezed his hands playfully causing Cas to gasp silently into Dean's mouth. Tightening his grip, Dean pulled, breaking the seal of their lips, seeing Cas was desperate for more.

"You like that, angel boy?" Dean whispered, his breath hot on Cas's mouth. The angel leaned in to continue the kiss. As their lips locked, Dean aggressively shoved the other man, pinning his back against the wall as he pressed up against him. Cas struggled against his weight, grabbing Dean by the shoulders and reversing their position. The lock of their lips remaining unbroken.

Cas grabbed Dean's wrist, pinning them above his shoulders. Obviously turned on by the angel's sudden force, Dean opened his mouth and softly traced his tongue along Cas's lips. Castiel had never felt such pleasure and hoped it would never end. Dean's lips gently moved down Cas's neck nibbling and kissing every inch before coming to his shirt collar. Bringing his lips to his neck tie, Dean began seductively undoing the knot with his teeth.

He couldn't help but think this was a first for him, which wasn't something Dean could often say in the bedroom, or living room of 221B for that matter. He was used to being the dominate, more experience partner but instead he found himself submissive to the angel who could have gotten Dean to do anything he asked at that very moment.

Being a master in the art of seduction, Dean often fantasized about undressing a woman and caressing her body. He appreciated the curves of a woman, her smooth skin and soft lips. Dean had been with a countless number of women, never even thinking twice a sexual though about the opposite sex. He thought he'd gone through everything sexually imaginable in his mind. That is until he met Cas. Sinful thoughts ran though his mind of things he wanted to do to this heavenly angel of the Lord. Dean knew he was going to hell for this... again. If Castiel were there to save him, he would go through the excruciating physical and emotional pain and trauma of hell a hundred times over if only to have his saving angel to return to. Heaven on earth so to speak; which could describe Dean felt now. A thing so little as undoing Cas's tie, a vision replayed over in his mind so many times, sent Dean's mind racing into a million dirty thoughts. In the back of his mind, he'd known this moment was inevitable from the first time he laid eyes on Cas. Sexual tension had been building between the two of them since the beginning. Dean convinced himself if was no more than just that but he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed so much more. Cas was special to him.

Cas knew there was something special about Dean when he first took his arm raising him from perdition. Never having been with someone, Cas had been unsure how to express the sexual side of these feeling, slowly learning from watching Dean... among other things. It pained Castiel to watch Dean fall all over other women and feel like he didn't matter to Dean as more than someone to call for help. He longed to be so much more in his life but wouldn't dare make a move for fear of losing Dean. Being his friend and guardian was first and foremost. He would stand by patiently until Dean chose to love him. Castiel couldn't have wanted anything more than that first kiss he'd only just had. Although he couldn't understand why now of all times Dean was choosing to act on these feelings. Knowing nothing of pop culture, what he assumed this Sherlock thing was, Cas felt like he was missing something. What did sexual tension have to do with Sherlock and John? Obviously Dean knew something he didn't. Still, Castiel wondered why Gabriel hadn't stopped them for being out of character, or were they? If Gabriel would punish them for their actions, Cas didn't give a damn anymore. Whatever he would have to endure would be well worth while for but a second of this time with his own angel Dean.

Castiel released his grip on Dean's wrist, leaving his hands free to begin undoing his shirt. As Dean undid Cas's shirt, popping a button off in in process, Cas's hands worked their way down Dean's chest and around his waist finding the back of his shirt which he lifted up. As Dean undid the last button on Cas's shirt, Cas helped Dean out of his. The angel gracefully slid his trench coat off in a swift movement. Dean couldn't help but smirk at the attractive show before beginning to undo the other man's belt. At the touch of Dean's fingers on his skin, Cas felt himself tighten against his trousers as Dean slid them off. Dean placed his hands on Cas's bare thighs pulling him in. Cas reached his hands between their two bodies pressed together to undo Dean's jeans. The process was made difficult by Dean grinding against Cas's body which he knew full well was frustrating Cas. Though he enjoyed it, Cas scowled not being able to keep Dean still enough to remove his pants. Dean smiled mischievously, taking pleasure in taunting Cas. Impatient and annoyed, Cas aggressively grasped Dean's arm forcefully turning his body and shoving him into an armchair a few feet away. Taken aback by Cas's reaction, Dean sat helplessly pinned to the chair as Cas crawled on top of him, holding him down by his weight and angelic strength. As he lowered Dean's trousers to his ankles, Cas brought his legs up to Dean's hips and straddled the man. Dean watched wide-eyed as the angel leaned in pressing his lips against his own.

The two lovers were so lost in the heat of the moment they were oblivious to the smoke filling the room. The burning odor became so strong, Castiel finally began to notice something was wrong; his eyes scanned the room coming to a stop at the sight of black smoke seeping under the kitchen door.

"Dean?"

"Ohh, Cas." Dean moaned.

"No, Dean. There's a fire." Castiel said in a melancholy tone.

"Don't you know it, baby." Dean spoke softly, looking into the angel's eyes.

"The kitchen is on fire, Dean."

Dean slowly began to become aware of his surroundings only just noticing the smoke. A sudden loud clamor originating from the kitchen brought Dean out of his daze. He sniffed the air taking in the thick smoke. In a panic he struggled against Cas's body to get up, gathering all his strength into pushing up against Cas's weight. Not having expected the angel to abruptly stand up, Dean was sent tumbling forward just as Cas spun around. Dean's ankles were entangled in the jeans at his feet making the fall inevitable. He helplessly grabbed Cas's bare waist to steady himself.

"Dean, now isn't the time." Castiel muttered as he slipped his trench coat on over his naked flesh. Dean rolled his eyes as he hopped into his jeans. Another wave of chaos resounded from the kitchen echoing the clatter of pots and pans clashing against each other followed by glass shattering. Only half clothed, the two men burst through the door to find the remnants of what once was a pie now emitting flames from the oven.

Dean stood in the doorway watching curiously as Sam frantically tore apart the cupboards. Finding an industrial sized canister of salt, he ripped open the top dumping it into the oven. The fire sizzled as the salt touched the flames extinguishing them.

In his best Sherlock impersonation, Dean walked towards Sam sighing dramatically. "Any human being with any sense of reason knows that the psychical properties of flour are much more effective in extinguishing kitchen fires." Sam just stared at him, his face covered in soot. Dean continued, "However, salt would be a acceptable substitute when you don't have this." He motioned to an overturned bag of flour on the counter.

"It works on spirits!" Sam spat in his defense. "What's the difference?"

"My dear, Mrs. Hudson, you are confusing two immensely different ingredients. Had the pie not been incinerated, I'd have been afraid to taste it."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but stopped noticing the suspicious lack of clothing on the two men. "Do I want to know?"

Dean and Cas exchange glances unsure of what to say.

"No, Sam, I don't think you want to know what your brother and pretty angel boy here have been up to."

Sam abruptly turned around at the sound of the voice behind him. Cas looked angrily at his brother Gabriel who had just materialized before them.

"Common, Castiel. Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy that. If it wasn't for my," Gabriel paused. "My assistance... your Dean there might never have made an advance until Daddy knows when. But, I must say, you all played the game well if I do say so myself. And I do. Exactly what was meant to happen did. That's quite an accomplishment with you three." Gabriel smiled smugly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just get me out of this dress."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Your place or mine?"

Sam gave Gabriel an icy look as he contemplated rephrasing his request. "Would you mind, douchebag, getting-"

He was cut off by Dean quickly interjecting before Sam got them in real trouble. "We've had just about enough of your TV show alternate reality bullshit. We did what you wanted. Happy? Now put things back to normal before I-"

"Before you what, Deano?" Gabriel sneared. "Kill me?" The archangel roared in laughter. Dean harshly grabbed Gabriel's shirt collar, slamming him against a cupboard. Gabriel smiled in Dean's face.

"What's so funny, Gab?" Dean snarled.

"Gonna rip my clothes off too? Pretty angel boy might get a tad jealous watching though." Dean furiously swung the trickster around, throwing him onto the floor, his head banging against one of the open cabinet doors.

"Now is that anyway to treat your potential future brother-in-law?" Gabriel said wiping the blood from his lip.

"Consider that a taste of what will happen if you ever lay a hand on Cas again." Dean turned his back, not bothering to even glance back at Gabriel still lying on the floor.

"Gabriel, pl- please." Sam said in a hushed tone, his expression that of a sad puppy.

Gabriel sighed overly dramatically. "You guys are no fun." Snapping his fingers, he muttered, "As you wish."

The old wallpaper covered room of 221 Baker Street disappeared around them and the four men found themselves standing in an empty warehouse. Sam couldn't be happier to be back in his old clothes. Castiel, on the other hand, was still naked beneath his trench coat. He looked down and then back at his brother slightly embarrassed having to acknowledge his concern. "Gabriel, would you mind?"

The archangel chuckled. "That was your doing, bro, not mine. Besides, Dean would be disappointed."

Before Castiel or the Winchesters could say a word, Gabriel disappeared as fast as he came. Dean, still shirtless, reached into his side pocket retrieving the Impala keys which he tossed to his little brother.

"Mind starting the car, Sammy? I'll be out in, uh, few minutes." Dean nonchalantly cleared his throat. Sam turned his back with a disgusted look, unable to look at his brother and Cas, wanting to block out of his mind the things he knew they had in theirs. Waiting until Sam closed the door behind him, Dean turned to Castiel taking a couple steps forward, closing the gap between them. Dean took Cas's hand in his and let him away. The fire had only just started.


End file.
